My Furuba Fanfic
by Rini Hime
Summary: This is a story about me....my name is Asagiri Youko.....I like to read and write and stuff, but I have been alone mostly all my life besides my parents, my dog, and my teddy bear. Maybe these people can help me....


**Chapitre.1**

**(I do not own Furuba, Gatekeepers, or any other things that I forgot to mention! Sry, I almost forgot my disclaimer!!)**

**It was a snowy, December day. A high school girl was walking in the park. Her name was Yoko, Yoko Asagiri. Yoko sat down on a bench. She had been crying for a while now, and she felt a little sleepy. Yoko laid down on the bench and fell asleep. Later on, three other high school kids came down the same path. They were Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. "Hey! Look, it's a wolf!" Tohru exclaimed as she saw Yoko. "There aren't any wolves in the Zodiac legend, so what is one doing here with these clothes?" Yuki wondered. Tohru examined Yoko and said, "Maybe we should take her with us; she doesn't look well." Kyo sighed and walked on without saying anything. Yuki smiled slightly and put the wolf on his back while Tohru carried the backpack and clothes. When, they got home, Shigure greeted them. "What's up with the wolf?" he asked. They explained and put Yoko upstairs in Tohru's room. Tohru put down the clothes and bag and started to walk away with the others. Suddenly, the bag barked at them. "Wha?" Tohru said as she opened the bag. A small black and white dog jumped out. "A dog.....a wolf and a dog..." Shigure mumbled. Later on, Yuki went to check on their new guest. Yoko woke up and transformed back into her normal self. "Eep! Who are you?! Where the hell am I?!" Yoko yelled. "Calm down...you're fine," Yuki-kun replied. "I'm going to tell the others that you're awake." Yuki left and Yoko put on her clothes. She slowly walked downstairs and looked at everyone carefully. "Three Sohmas and a Honda..." she thought. Then, she noticed her dog Kiba in the distance. "Kiba!" she yelled as she ran to him. Shigure looked at her. "She's prettier than I thought," he said with a smile. Yoko sat by Kiba; she was a bit frightened, but calmed down after seeing Tohru's kind face. "Dinner's ready!" Tohru yelled. Yoko stood up and sat down at the table as if she was one of the family. Kyo looked at Yoko as if he wanted to kill her. They all started to eat. "Thank you....thank you for saving me," Yoko said quietly but so everyone could hear. "What's your name anyway?" Yuki asked. "I was always taught that it's rude to ask another person's name before stating your own," Yoko replied. Kyo snickered a little. "My name is Tohru Honda. That's Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san," Tohru said. "My name is Yoko, Yoko Asagiri; I'm new to this part of Japan. I'm not really good at martial arts, but I can defend myself, and it's rude to stare Kyo-san," Yoko said, staring coldly at Kyo. "Well, you're safe here. Anyway, after dinner, one of us will take you home," Shigure said smiling. "I don't need you to come with me! I can fend for myself, and I would have been fine if you wouldn't have brought me here!" Yoko fumed. She ran out the door, forgetting about everything. "I think we have a girl Kyo on our hands," Yuki said as he walked outside with Tohru. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Tohru yelled. Youko turned around, her eyes full of tears. "We're sorry we interfered with your personal matters and all, but we just wanted to help. You thanked us earlier, remember?" Yuki said. Yoko reasoned with them and went back to the Sohma household. "She can stay the night; it looks pretty bad out there," Shigure smiled again. Yoko got in a meditating position. She mumbled something, and suddenly, a blanket and a pillow appeared. "You sure you don't want to sleep in Tohru's room?" Yuki asked. Yoko nodded and slept on the couch with her dog, Kiba, and her teddy bear, which she called Socky. The next morning, Youko got up early and made breakfast. She put a sort of force field around it to keep it warm. After that, she got dressed and braided up her hair. Tohru and the others came down to eat. Youko took off the force field and they all ate together. "So Youko, can you tell us about yourself?" Tohru asked eagerly. "Okay. Well, I'm going to be a second year when I go back to high school. Also, I'm a gatekeeper, "Youko happily said as if it were normal. "I knew it!" Shigure said. Everyone else looked at him, surprised. "Shigure-san, what's a gatekeeper?" Tohru asked. "We are the keepers of the magical gates to people's hearts and places in time. We have been called "The Descendants of the Sohmas," because we have been possessed by spirits of regular animals. We have been gifted, and we have been cursed," Youko started, "My talents include looking at someone and knowing almost everything about them instantly. My mother and father don't live with me. My mom is my best friend, and my dad practically disowns me. Anything else you want to know, just ask." Everything got very quiet. Yoko got up and went to her backpack. She took out a teddy bear dressed in an U. S Army uniform. "This is Socky. He really loves socks and leeks," Yoko explained as she sat him down on the table. "It's sooo cute! Where did you get it?" Tohru asked, acting perky. "In America, where I used to live," Yoko started, "My mother bought it before we left My dad didn't approve because it made me happy. He hated to see me happy." Youko flashed a dark smile. "Her father always was a scary person, kinda reminded me of Akito, "Shigure wasn't fazed at all by Youko. "Oh yes, I've heard of Akito, he's that anorexic looking guy who's sick all the time. My dad told me Akito would have been harder on me than he was, but I never believed in anyone being even more cruel to me than my father," Yoko put her hands in her lap and looked down as she slightly shuddered. "You're probably just weak, don't worry about...." Kyo patted her on the back as he talked, but Yoko looked up with red eye and sharp fangs. "Don't you ever call me weak little kitty! I could rip you apart!" she snarled. Tohru became suddenly scared, and when Youko heard her whimpers, her eyes and teeth went back to normal and she ran outside. "What did you have to do that for?!" Yuki yelled. After Tohru calmed down a bit, she went outside looking for Youko. Yoko was on the roof when she noticed Tohru and jumped down. "Hey, I'm sorry I scared you back there," she said as Tohru jumped back from shock. "It's alright, I just never saw anyone's face do that before. I want to know what made you shiver though," Tohru's kind face made Youko feel better, so she started to go inside so she could tell her story to everyone. Everyone was interested in Youko's story. Even Kyo seemed interested as he hid behind the wall.**


End file.
